The Division of Worlds
by CCD
Summary: Harry PotterYuYu Xover My first one, so be nice With the threat of Voldemort around every corner, Dumbledore sent away for help from the Spirit World. What he got was the best teenage Spirit Detective team available. What adventures will await Harry?
1. The Summons and the Howler

_The Division of Worlds  
_Chapter 1: The Summons and the Howler  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD

A/N: I'm slowly coming back. My computer broke and I just got it back this week. I was so happy that I've gotten online and read so many fanfics that my head is about to explode. Anyway, I've wanted to do a crossover for a long time and although I chose one that was very popular, I haven't seen a good story yet for a Harry Potter/ Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. So, I decided that I'm going to be the one to write a worth wile story. This is going to happen in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and there will be some things brought up from past books. I realize that the 6th book will be released in July so lets keep our fingers crossed. I'll be working on this story and Hiei's Dare for the time being. I hope you enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Childlike ruler, Koenma looked over the paperwork in his hand. Captain Ootake from the Spirit World's Special Defense Force stood at the edge of his desk and waited patiently for a reply.

"My father is certain about this wizard rising from his weakened form," Koenma said looking up at the Captain.

"Fully sir, and after two close encounters the school the boy is attending doesn't want to take any chances on his life."

"And my father wants Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei there?"

"Your father is willing to look past their demon blood as long as they accept this mission. With the unity of the Demon World, they have no more reason to stay there."

Koenma looked over the paperwork again.

"Very well, I will address them in the human world and get back to the headmaster as soon as possible."

"Your father will be most appreciated, Lord Koenma, sir. Oh and when you send the response, you have to get an owl to take it there. The old man said that he would send one in a week for the response."

With that, Captain Ootake left the room. Koenma gathered up the paperwork he had been looking at and walked out of his office door. He had to get to Human World. He had a new case for ex-Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and company.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day in Human World at Genkai's Temple…

"You're kidding me right," Yusuke Urameshi said as he looked at a teenage Koenma, "Why would your father drop his death sentence on me if I accept this new mission."

"Yeah," Came the voice of Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke's good friend and punching bag, "How do we know this is a trap?"

Koenma cleared his throat and looked at the occupants of the room. Besides Yusuke and Kuwabara, there were a number of people in the room. Among them were Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Genkai, Keiko, and Shizuru. There were also members of the Special Defense Force.

"My father has declared a state of martial law on a specific case and has asked that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei handle it. Besides demons, there is another powerful group of people that practice magic. Witches and wizards are found in abundance all over the world. The request my father received was from a headmaster of a wizarding school, named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What would wizards want from us?" Kurama asked, "What could three demons and a human possibly give them that they cannot provide themselves?"

"The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, requested help from the Spirit World in general. He didn't know whom we would be asking to do this. The dilemma involves an evil wizard named Voldemort and a teenage wizard in training named Harry Potter."

Koenma paused to take a deep breath. The air was full of tension. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at him as if he was crazy. Hiei and Kurama were taking everything in carefully. The SDF members were tense because they were in the presence of a demon they couldn't destroy and the rest of the party seemed nervous.

"Voldemort went on a rampage about 14 years ago when he was at his peak. He had many followers who went into hiding, were imprisoned, or denied that they had anything to do with them. He was stopped when he tried to kill Harry Potter as an infant. No one knows how Harry survived or where Voldemort went afterwards. About a year ago, Voldemort resurfaced and tried to kill the boy twice now. Dumbledore wants more security at the school to keep Harry and the other students safe. This is why he contacted my father. He is a very intelligent and powerful wizard and is the person that Voldemort fears…"

"Then why does the old fool need us?" Hiei asked cutting Koenma off.

"It seems that Harry and two of his friends sneak off and have gotten into more trouble than the school has seen in a lifetime. He can't watch them at all times to keep them out of trouble. That's why he needs help. His greatest fear is that Voldemort will catch Harry alone and kill him leaving nothing to stop him from bringing terror back."

The room was silent for a few minutes when a barn owl swooped into the room and approached Koenma. It dropped a red envelope in his lap and flew to the rafters. Koenma picked it up and started to open it when a woman's voice.

**"I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT A DECISION WOULD HAVE BEEN MADE. ARE ALL OF YOU THAT LIVE IN SPIRIT WORLD OUT OF YOU MINDS. WE NEED AN ANSWER NOW OR WE'LL HAVE TO LOOK ELSEWHERE FOR HELP!"**

With that, the yelling letter burst into flames, leaving a very stunned group of people. Yusuke broke the silence with a laugh.

"All right Koenma. I'm going so I can learn how that's done."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry and Company will be in the next chapter, It's in the works. Please review!**  
**


	2. Back To Hogwarts We Go

_**The Division of Worlds  
**_Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts We Go  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD

* * *

Harry Potter was staring at the clock at the King's Cross station. The Dursleys had dropped him off extremely early and he still had a half-hour before the Hogwarts Express would leave. He sighed and got up to stretch. Harry had been receiving weird stares all morning. His trolley had his Hogwarts trunk, several new parcels, new schoolbooks, and a cage with his pet owl Hedwig inside. Harry was going to his sixth year at Hogwarts and was anxious to get back. Dumbledore had sent a letter to him saying that Hogwarts was stepping up security and that he shouldn't worry.

When Harry was through stretching, he grabbed his trolley and headed for platforms 9 and 10. He could only hope that the train to Hogwarts came early and that he could get through the barrier to platform 9¾. When he got to the barrier he looked around and slipped through the barrier. The train was there and standing next to it were four students and an elderly witch.

Harry could only assume that they were new students. As he walked by, he knew that they weren't. They were too old to be students. One had black hair slicked back and a green uniform. Next to him was a tall carrot topped boy with a face that could have given Goyle a run for his money. Next was a long red haired boy that had a face of complete calm and seemed to be skinny graceful type to Harry. The final boy was a short black haired boy whose hair stood up. He also had a band wrapped around his forehead.

Harry was so preoccupied that he ran the trolley into someone.

"I'm sorry," he said and looked up to see Professor Lupin.

"No harm done Harry. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right I guess."

"I'm glad. You did get Dumbledore's letter about the school security right?"

Harry nodded. Professor Dumbledore promised that he would no longer keep secrets from him and so far hadn't gone back on his word.

"Good, he said he was going to in the hope that you would want to feel safer at Hogwarts."

"Professor, why are you here?" Harry asked.

Harry knew why he was here. He just wanted Lupin to elaborate. Since the rebirth of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry had been watched by wizards and squibs. That was one of the reasons Lupin was there in the first place.

"Besides looking out for you, I'm suppose to be meeting guards that Professor Dumbledore sent for. I don't know how to identify them though."

"Why don't you try asking those of us that have been here for a while," an elderly woman said.

Harry turned around to see the five people who had been near the train.

"Are you Genkai?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes, you must be Remus Lupin."

"I must apologize. I had hope that Dumbledore would have said something about me in order to identify me."

"Um… professor," Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Genkai, this is Harry, Harry Potter."

Genkai looked a little surprised.

"I would have never thought that you fought against a dark wizard boy, but I'll take his word for it. These four are Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They'll be the guards for the school."

Harry looked up at Professor Lupin in unease. The people Dumbledore had hired as guards looked no older than he was.

"I mean no disrespect, but aren't they a little young to be guarding a castle full of people," Lupin said.

"These are the best fighters Spirit World had to offer. I assure you that behind their youth and immaturity lies four well-trained fighters. Professor Dumbledore has met them and believes they will be fine."

"Very well, let's get on the train. We have a private compartment set up for the five of you. Please follow me. Harry, I would feel better if you got on the train as well."

Harry nodded and walked towards the train. He emptied his trolley and got into a compartment near the rear of the train. He wanted to be far away from people when they started coming. Soon Harry saw Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna walk past the compartment. He jumped up and opened the door.

"Ron, Hermione!" he shouted.

The group turned around and smiled at him. They all traveled back. Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat down. Luna pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and turned it upside down to read. Neville pulled out his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ and began stroking it.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It was all right," Harry lied.

His summer had been horrible. He could have cared less about the Dursleys or what they did to him. Harry had been moping over Sirius all summer holiday in the hopes that it was all a bad dream, but when he woke up every morning he faced the ugly truth. His scar also hurt over the summer, but he hadn't received any more visions on Voldemort's movements. It was a sign that he was still there, but laying low.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back to Harry. They could tell that something was up, but couldn't ask him about it in front of the others. It could be a personal thing and they knew Harry would get them to drop it.

A few minutes later the train began to move. The excitement of returning to Hogwarts was resurfacing. Dumbledore had been put back at the end of the year as the headmaster, Umbridge was gone, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all received most of the O.W.L.s they had taken. It was a peaceful trip until Hermione felt the need to bring up a concern.

"Hey Harry, in our Hogwarts lists there was a letter stating that Professor Dumbledore was going to have some new security at the school. Do you know anything about it?"

The train car was silent. Ron put the chocolate frog he was eating on his lap. Luna put down her copy of the Quibbler. Ginny and Neville became still. They all turned to look at Hermione and Harry.

"Well, I…" Harry started before the car door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well if it isn't Potty and Weasel. Still hanging out with Mudbloods and Loony people. If you keep it up we may put you in St. Mungo's ourselves."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said as he stood up.

"I don't think I will, I think…"

Malfoy was interrupted by two thuds on the ground. They all looked passed them to see someone they had never seen before. As he came into the light, Harry recognized him as the carrot-topped kid, Kuwabara.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No," Malfoy said with a hint of fear, "I was just leaving."

With that, Malfoy pushed past him and ran down the hallway and into the next car.

"If he bothers you again, just let me know. I can take him," Kuwabara said before leaving.

The car was left in silence.

"Who in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"One of the new security people," Harry replied.

"Harry, he was our age. How can he be security?" Ginny asked

"I know. Professor Lupin and I thought the same thing. They're detectives from a place called the Spirit World."

Hermione turned pale. Luna cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her.

"The Spirit World is the realm of the dead. All dead spirits go there no matter if your demon or human."

"Rubbish," Ron said.

"No, she actually speaks the truth. I picked up a book over the summer to see where exactly where spirits go if they don't have business here in this world. They all go to the Spirit World. If it's true that they are from Spirit World, then we have some high quality defensive and offensive fighters. Guards for Spirit World are built tough to bring about justice. If Dumbledore knows this, than he turned to the right people."

"Well at least we know that these guys can scare off gits, like Malfoy. It has to count for something," Neville spoke up.

They all agreed with Neville and enjoyed the rest of the train trip. As they approached Hogsmeade Station, they quickly dressed in their robes. The train stopped and they quickly got off the train.

"Firs' years over her… firs' years," came the bellow of Hagrid.

Harry smiled and waved to him. Hagrid smiled and waved back. Harry saw the old woman and the guards from Spirit World get off and approach Hagrid.

"Yeh, s'posed ter go en carriages," he said when he called, "'Arry, could yeh lead 'em ter carriages."

"Sure Hagrid," he replied as the five of them approached.

They were dressed in the clothes they were wearing before they got on the train. They were all carrying bags instead of dragging heavy trunks or carrying owls. Harry could hear the whispers of other students as they passed. Soon they arrived where the carriages were.

"What are those ugly creatures?" the boy named Yusuke asked.

"They're called thestrals. You can see them?"

"Why wouldn't we be able to see them?" Yusuke replied.

"Most of the students can't see them. You've had to see someone die in order to see them."

"Is that all? I've seen death lots of time," Yusuke said again.

"Yusuke, this isn't the place for that. These students do not see death every day as we do. Cool it with your mouth before you become the enemy of every student in this school," Genkai said with authority.

"All right, you crazy old hag. You don't have to bite my head off," Yusuke said as he climbed into the carriage.

The boys followed him into the carriage. Genkai didn't get into the carriage. Instead she turned to Harry.

"Forgive the dimwit. We'll be learning about your standards as you'll be learning ours."

Harry nodded.

"Would you be willing to ride with us? A guide would help us greatly."

Harry nodded as he placed school stuff into the carriage and placed Hedwig on top before climbing in. Soon they were off and came face to face with the castle of Hogwarts. Harry smiled. He was back home.


	3. Sorting Ceremony

_**The Division of Worlds  
**_Chapter 3: Sorting Ceremony  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD

* * *

Harry led them into the castle and up the stairs. He could see Malfoy moving quickly ahead of him with Crabbe and Goyle at his heals. Harry smiled. This was going to be an interesting year. Professor McGonagall met them at the top of the stairs. Harry was puzzled since she normally brought the first years in for the sorting ceremony.

"Mr. Potter, will you please come with me as well as the five you are leading," she said sternly.

Harry and company followed professor McGonagall into her classroom by the Great Hall. She walked right up to her desk when she turned around. Harry came to a stop.

"Step aside Mr. Potter."

Harry walked over to one of the desks and sat down.

"You must be Genkai. I'm Minnerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House. We've corresponded since you said you will help us."

Genkai nodded and gave her full attention to McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore felt that it would be safer if each one of the boys was assigned a house to look after."

"That would be best. It's harder to assign the four of them over the entire school. I'm looking forward to meeting this headmaster."

"The sorting ceremony for our first year students will begin momentarily. We have an enchanted Sorting Hat that chooses the house best for each student. If it would be all right with you, we would like to use the Sorting Hat to see which one of the boys would be best for each house. If it is a problem, I'm sure we can use other methods of sorting."

"These four can handle a hat, Professor. Your method is fine."

"Very well, then. Potter, take Genkai into the Great Hall and to the staff table. I would like you gentlemen to follow me. You will walk in with the first years and sorted after them."

Harry nodded and did as McGonagall asked. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny sat across from them.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked

"McGonagall wants to sort them after the first years. She wanted me there to bring Genkai here."

"Who's Genkai?" Ron asked.

"I think she's in charge of them. Like a boss and a caretaker at the same time."

Ron looked up at the odd woman at the staff table talking to Dumbledore.

"She looks old enough to be the same age as McGonagall and Dumbledore,' he said.

Harry ignored them. He saw Hagrid come in and take his spot at the table. This meant the first years had made it across the lake. Soon the doors opened and the first years followed McGonagall inside. The guards were right behind the first years. They reached the front of the stairs and stopped. Instead of the sorting ceremony starting, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. Before the sorting begins I wish to address a pressing matter that cannot wait until after the feast. As you can see that among our first year students are four elder outsiders. With the threat of Voldemort lurking around every corner, I have requested outside help. Not from the wizarding community, but from the Spirit World."

The hall began to whisper at these words as Dumbledore paused. When it was quiet again, he continued.

"In this dark time, I found allies in the least likely of places. I ask that you treat our guest with kindness and respect. They are here to help safeguard our school and every student within its walls. One of these fine gentlemen will be assigned to your house at the end of the first year sorting. It is a necessary precaution to prevent any more unnecessary deaths from occurring. Now, let the sorting begin."

Harry watched tiredly as the first years were sorted one by one. When the sorting of the first years was through, all eyes were on the remaining four boys. Professor McGonagall picked up another scroll from off the staff table.

"Kazuma Kuwabara," Professor McGonagall called.

Kuwabara walked calmly on the stage and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head and within a matter of seconds.

"Hufflepuff," It yelled out loud.

The Hufflepuff tabled cheered and clapped as Kuwabara walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hiei," McGonagall said flustered that there was no last name to follow the first.

Harry watched as the quiet black haired boy stomped up the stairs and sat down on the stool. The sorting hat was on his head for about a minute.

"Slytherin," It yelled.

Harry winced. He hadn't really thought of it at the time, but someone had to go to Slytherin.

"Kurama Minamino," came the next call.

Harry knew that this was the boy that Genkai had called Suichi. It had to be a nickname. Harry noticed that Kurama was talking to the hat out loud. He didn't know Kurama very well, but he actually wanted him in Gryffindor rather than Yusuke. Yusuke wasn't a bad person in Harry's eyes. It was just that his casual brush of death bothered him.

"Gryffindor!"

The cry startled Harry. He saw Kurama casually get off the stool and come to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry then noticed that the younger students slid down for him so that he could sit with his age group. He looked around to see Kuwabara sitting with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. He also saw Hiei sitting next to Malfoy who was once again holding court. Harry smiled when he saw that Hiei could care less about Malfoy. Kurama sat down next to Harry.

"Yusuke Urameshi," came the final call from McGonagall.

Harry didn't pay attention. He knew Yusuke was going to be put into Ravenclaw. It was the only house left. A few seconds later, the Sorting Hat called out Ravenclaw as Harry predicted and the Ravenclaw table cheered. The houses continued to talk until McGonagall called for attention when she seated herself next to Dumbledore. The Great Hall became silent.

"I thank you all for your patience," Dumbledore said, "Now is not the time for another speech. That time will be after our feast. Tuck in."

Soon the entire Great Hall was full of noise and excitement. Harry glanced over at Kurama. He was curious about what he had said to the Sorting Hat. Maybe Kurama had asked it to put him in Gryffindor. After most of the students were done eating, Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"I have a few start of term notices that need to be addressed. The first years as well as our older students should know that the forest is forbidden to all students. Your Care of Magical Creatures professor may take you there for class, but other than that you are not to enter the forest. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked that there will be no magic in the corridors between classes. A list of forbidden school objects can also be seen outside of his office door."

Ron leaned over to Harry and Hermione.

"Do you think we're going to hear about Umbridge's rules?"

Both of them shrugged when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Our returning students will be happy to know that Educational Decrees 21 through 28 have been revoked. The Ministry of Magic has also promised not to interfere with Hogwarts and it's staff until I am completely removed as Headmaster. All bans and rules put in place by Professor Umbridge are also no longer in effect."

A collective cheer rang out from three of the four tables. The Slytherin table was sulking because they had received special privileges from Umbridge. Filch was also sulking because he had been given permission to torture students and it had been revoked. When the hall became silent again Dumbledore continued.

"Also, since we have yet to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I have decided that I will be teaching the class until a time comes when we can find a competent teacher."

Once again the Great Hall was full of cheering. Dumbledore was someone that they weren't expecting to teach. Dumbledore continued despite the noise.

"Last year there was an organization called the DA, that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger started. I will allow such an organization to continue. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will be in charge of the meetings and who is allowed to participate. Now that the wizarding world knows of Lord Voldemort's return we need all the well-trained wizards we can get. We must be careful. I am permitting Hogsmeade visits for right now and I ask that while you are there and on school grounds that you walk in groups of three or more. There is always strength in numbers. I ask that you please head my warnings. Now off all of you go."

Prefects started to yell for first years and students were going every which way past Harry. Harry started to get up to follow Ron and Hermione when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kurama.

"May I have a word with you, Harry?"

Harry nodded and followed Kurama to an empty corridor. Kurama stopped and turned to face him.

"I wanted to apologize for how my colleagues and I acted earlier, especially Yusuke. He tends to not think before he says or does stuff. I noticed that his casual brush of death upset you. I understand that seeing thestrals is a big deal and not very many of the students can see them."

"You don't have to apologize for that, git. He needs to apologize for his own actions," Harry said angrily.

Kurama gave him a small smile.

"Yusuke never apologizes. His pride won't allow it. It's something we all have to deal with."

Harry decided that it was just something he had to drop. When he looked up at Kurama, he remembered his earlier curiosity.

"I saw you talking to the Sorting Hat. What did you say?"

Kurama's smile got bigger.

"I knew you wouldn't want Yusuke in Gryffindor, so I asked it to put me in Gryffindor and him in Ravenclaw. The hat was very reluctant to do so, but I persuaded it. It is a very reasonable hat."

"Yeah, my first year it put me in Gryffindor when I told it I didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"I think we've talked enough this evening, Harry. I know your term starts in the morning. Professor Dumbledore has asked us to stay in the sixth year room of each of the dormitories. I trust that you can lead me there."

Harry nodded. They went off towards Gryffindor tower. He explained to Kurama how the common room and dormitory was set up so Kurama would know where everything was When Harry got there he realized he didn't have the password.

"No password, no entry," the Fat Lady said.

As luck would have it Neville ran up the stairs carrying his plant.

"Hi, Harry. I had to run all the way down to McGonagall to get the password. It's _expecto patronum_."

With that the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open allowing Harry, Neville, and Kurama to enter. Upon their entry, Harry noticed that many of his housemates stopped what they were doing and were looking at Kurama.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked out loud without thinking.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Kurama beat him to it.

"At the request of Professor Dumbledore, my colleagues and I were asked to stay in the dormitories of the houses we were sorted into. As he said before the feast we are responsible for our house's safety and well being. I'm not here to dictate or set new rules. I'm here to make sure that rules are followed and that the students of this school are well protected."

The house was quiet the entire time he spoke. Like, Dumbledore, Kurama was a charismatic speaker. With his small speech, he alleviated the house's fear of another situation like Professor Umbridge's rule. Kurama looked around at the students before speaking again.

"As the term starts tomorrow, I suggest all of you retreat to your dormitories and go to bed. Of course, this is just a suggestion. As for me, I am retiring for the night. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning."

With that, Kurama walked past the students and up the stairs to the dormitory. The room was left in a stunned silence. They had all been discussing their new protectors before Harry, Neville and Kurama had arrived. Soon the room was talking about what he had said. Harry crossed the room to where Ron and Hermione were.

"He's interesting," Ron said sarcastically as Harry sat down.

"How did he get into Gryffindor? Seems to me that he belongs in Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

"He asked to be put into Gryffindor because his friend Yusuke said something at the carriages to me that wasn't appropriate. Kurama and the other guys from Spirit World can see thestrals."

"I'm not surprised," Hermione replied, " They're from Spirit World. Of course they've seen death."

Harry stilled. He hadn't thought of that. The four of them had probably seen worst than what he had. That's why Kurama hadn't got mad at him for calling Yusuke a git. He understood what he was going through. Harry excused himself and went up to the dorm. It was full of the familiar things that he had seen the past five years at Hogwarts. Kurama sat on the bed closest to the door. A trunk lay at the foot of his bed with the bag he had been carrying on top of it. Kurama was reading a book.

"I thought you were going to bed," Harry said as he pulled his pajamas out of his own trunk.

"I was, but I discovered when I got here that I wasn't all that tired so there was no point in going to bed. I won't keep you up if you wish to get some rest."

Harry didn't respond. He changed into his pajamas and placed his robes back into the trunk. As he closed it, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all came into the room. They were surprised to see Kurama in their dormitory, but they said nothing as they too changed into their pajamas. Harry noticed that despite their silence, Seamus, Ron, and Dean were not happy.

The other boys climbed into their beds and turned out all their lights. Harry saw Kurama turn off the light, but didn't put away his book. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed.

"How are you planning on reading in the dark," Seamus asked Kurama.

"I have good night vision, so I don't need light to read. It's just a comfort," Kurama replied.

"How can you have good night vision when you're human like the rest of us?" Ron asked.

Harry couldn't see Kurama's face, but he could picture him smiling at the question.

"Are you altogether sure that I'm a human?" Kurama asked calmly.

Harry looked over to Ron, whose eyes were wide.

"If you're not a human than what are you? Surely your not a ghost," Dean said with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

Ron, Neville, and Seamus laughed at the statement. It was stupid comment to make. Their laughter was silenced by Kurama's response.

"I'm a demon. Now no more questions. I told Harry I wouldn't keep him up. Goodnight.

Harry saw Kurama put the book down and pulled the curtains around his bed. Harry sat up and did the same. Harry was determined to find out what kind of creature Kurama was in the morning. He fell into a restless sleep with the thought still on his mind.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I put Kurama in Gryffindor for a reason as I put Yusuke in Ravenclaw. I know that it should be switched, but as you know I have my reasons. Also, I think I got all the Educational Decrees concerning Umbridge. If I missed one please let me know and I fix it right away. 


	4. Potions on Monday

_**The Division of Worlds  
**_Chapter 4: Potions on Monday  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD

* * *

Harry watched for the third time as Ron fell asleep over his breakfast the next morning. Hermione had already shaken him awake twice.

"What is wrong with you Ron? Don't tell me you were up all night when you knew that the term started today."

"Trust me, Hermione. You don't want to know right now. I'll tell you after class today. I promise," Ron said looking at Kurama who was sitting right across from him.

Harry also looked over at Kurama. He seemed to not notice Ron looking at him as he ate his breakfast. It was eerie. Harry had a basic idea of what Kurama was from religion, but Kurama didn't seem to fit the description of a demon. Harry decided it was best for him to wait and find out from Hermione and Ron what a demon was.

Professor McGonagall came around passing out the Gryffindor schedules. Harry looked to see what his schedule looked like. He had six classes this year and was happy he was able to drop Divinations. His expression changed when he saw he had Double Potions first thing this morning. Tomorrow he had Double Charms. On Wednesday he had Double Transfigurations and on Thursday, he had Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. On Friday he had Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. He had received good O.W.L.s in all those classes.

Harry smiled. He had been wondering since he received his O.W.L. results what Professor Snape looked like when he got an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in his class. Getting a good O.W. L. was much easier when Snape wasn't testing them. He looked over at Kurama who had a schedule in his hand as well.

"Why did you get a schedule?" Harry asked him.

Kurama smiled and looked back at Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore felt that we should sit in on specific classes during the day. He gave us all different classrooms to sit in each day."

"Can I see your schedule?" Harry asked.

He wanted to know where Kurama was going to be during the week. Kurama had to sit in Potions on Monday, Transfigurations on Tuesday, Divinations on Wednesday, Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday and Care of Magical Creatures on Friday. Harry compared his schedule and saw that he would see Kurama on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Harry handed Kurama's schedule back to him when he heard Ron moaned.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"I just opened my eyes and looked down at my schedule. I have Snape first thing this morning."

"I do too, Ron. Don't worry. We said we were going to become Aurors so that's what we're going to do."

Ron moaned again and put his head down on the table. Kurama cleared his throat.

"Is Professor Snape really that bad?" Kurama asked.

"He's the head of Slytherin house. He's had it out for me since my first day at Hogwarts. My father and he held a grudge when they were students here and his hatred has run down to me," Harry answered.

"Well then, it seems that there is something that needs to be corrected," Kurama said as he got up from the table.

"Don't make him angry Kurama. It will just make it worst. He'll have it out on Gryffindor ten times as hard."

Kurama turned back and smiled at Harry.

"Don't worry. It'll be corrected without a casualty to Gryffindor. I'm going to go to go have a little chat with him before class starts. I can find my own way around."

With that Kurama disappeared through the doors of the Great Hall. Harry looked across the table at Ron.

"All right. What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry jumped. He had forgotten Hermione was with them. She had been quiet the entire time.

"He's a monster that's what," Ron said followed by muffled whimpers.

"Monster? He didn't seem like one," Hermione said.

Harry leaned across the table.

"Last night, before we were going to bed, Kurama was reading a book. When the lights were all turned off and he was still reading, Seamus, Ron, and Dean asked him questions. He admitted to us that he was a demon."

"A demon? What kind of demon?" Hermione asked.

"What's that suppose to mean? A demon's a demon," Ron said.

"There are different types. All of them control an element of nature like, fire, water, wind, and ice. The more power a demon has the more control he has."

"We're not sure. He told us he was a demon and then told us to go to bed," Harry replied.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's go or we'll be late for Potions."

The three of them walked down to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's classroom. Kurama was sitting in one of the front corners of the room with his arms across his chest. Professor Snape was sitting at his desk. He was much paler than usual. The rest of the N.E.W.T. class students filed in. Among them were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Settle down," Professor Snape said.

The class became quiet. Everyone was looking at Professor Snape.

"I am surprised to say the least that some of you exceeded classroom expectations on your O.W.L.s last year and received a score of 'Outstanding,'" Snape said as he looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Be forewarned. That in my N.E.W.T. class there will be a higher standard. Starting today you will be tested on your best skills in Potions. If you are not up to the task, I suggest you leave at once."

No one moved. The classroom was completely silent. Snape rose and walked from around his desk.

"As you can see we have one of our guards in here today. He will be observing this class till the end of the year. Professor Dumbledore has given him permission to deduct points as the staff do, so do not do anything foolish that will get your house in trouble," he said pausing before continuing.

"Today you will be doing a potion that destroys poison in the bloodstream. Directions are on the board. You may begin," he said as he took out his wand and tapped the board for words to appear.

Harry got to work at once. He saw Kurama walking from table to table looking at the potions. Harry was about to add powdered lily petals to his potions when he heard Kurama clear his throat.

Harry looked up to see Kurama looking at Professor Snape. He then turned to Harry and jerked his head at the board. Harry looked to see that before he added the petals, he was suppose to add dried scarabs. He gave Kurama a smile of gratitude before reaching for his scarabs.

"Professor, our guard is helping Potter," Malfoy yelled out from behind him.

Harry turned around to look at Malfoy with a frown on his face. He was expecting Snape to deduct points from Gryffindor when Kurama's voice came instead.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you should pay attention to your potion or can you not read that the wolves hairs come before the dried scarabs and powdered lily petals."

Malfoy's face became bright red.

"If you're so smart, why don't you do it yourself."

"I would be delighted if only I had a cauldron and the ingredients for the potion."

"Mr. Minamino, there is a set up on my desk if you wish to take my student's challenge. We'll test it at the end of the class," Snape said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I will certainly do that."

The students finished the Potion within the next half-hour. Harry's potion wasn't the aquamarine color that Hermione's was, but it was better than nothing. It was just a shade darker. He placed it in a jar like everyone else, sealed it, and labeled it as his. He waited for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to turn theirs in before turning in his own. His attention turned to Kurama who was looking at the board. He was halfway through his potion and would be done before the end of the period.

Everyone was watching Kurama work. He completed his potion with ten minutes to spare. His potion looked like Hermione's potion, which made Harry relax a little bit.

"Are you through Mr. Minamino?"

"Yes sir, but I would like to make a wager on this."

"What kind of wager?"

"If I did the potion correctly, Gryffindor gets 50 points. If my antidote doesn't work, Slytherin will get those points."

"Fair enough. Mr. Minamino, this is one of my less deadly poisons. It reacts quickly when swallowed so we can see the effects. I have my own antidote nearby if yours doesn't work. When it starts to take effect and everyone can see it, I will tell you to take your antidote."

Kurama nodded as Snape handed him a drinking goblet with the poison inside. Harry was nervous. What if Snape doesn't save him if his antidote failed?

"You may drink the poison now, Mr. Minamino."

Harry held his breath as he saw Kurama drink the poison and show the empty goblet to the class. Snape had another goblet that he filled with Kurama's potion. The entire class knew when it started to effect Kurama. He was sweating and holding onto his chest. His breathing increased and he was gasping.

"As you can see, Mr. Minamino is suffering from the effects of being poisoned. Now he will drink his antidote," Professor Snape said as he passed the second goblet to Kurama.

It seemed to take forever, but Kurama's breathing returned to normal and his face had regained some color. The Slytherin house wasn't happy.

"It seems that Mr. Minamino isn't as incompetent as Mr. Malfoy believes," Professor Snape said with a sneer.

Harry took a deep breath. That was a bold thing Kurama did. He hadn't seen anyone stand up to Snape like that before. It was refreshing.

"I want two full parchments on the effects of poisoning and other antidotes with the specific emphasis on wolf hair, dried scarabs, and powdered lily petals in each antidote. On my desk as soon as you come in next Monday morning. You are dismissed."

"Wait," a hoarse voice said stopping everyone.

Everybody froze and looked at Professor Snape and Kurama. Kurama looked up at Snape.

"I believe we had a wager. Gryffindor receives 50 points because I correctly did the antidote."

Professor Snape turned red with furry.

"ALL OF YOU OUT!" he yelled looking at Kurama.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't need to be told twice. They were the first out of the classroom. They could hear Snape yelling at Kurama.

"That was wicked," Ron said when they were out of the dungeons.

He was now wide-awake and happy.

"I think that was foolish. What if he had messed up?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he take the challenge if he didn't think he would succeed?" Harry asked.

They argued about it all the way back to the Commons room. Harry broke away and sat down. Hermione went off to another class and Ron went back upstairs to bed. For the first time in his schooling, he had enjoyed Potions class. Kurama had of course paid a high price. He would be on Snape's list until he left. At least Snape was going after Kurama and not Harry. A few minutes later, Kurama came into the room.

"I thought you were suppose to be watching, Snape's class all day."

"Your potions teacher said that he could protect his own students. Besides I seem to have made him angry by giving Gryffindor 50 points."

"It doesn't surprise me. You insulted him by doing something that his wizarding students couldn't do. He doesn't like being the Potions teacher anyway. He would rather teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"The class Professor Dumbledore is teaching?"

"Yes, he's been at it since before I came to Hogwarts. Since I've been here, we've had five different teachers. A madman, a fraud, a werewolf, an imposter, and a member of the ministry of magic."

"What happen to them all?"

"Well the madman, Professor Quirrell had Voldemort living on the back of his head like a parasite and died. Professor Lockhart acted like a wizard, but the only things he could do right are memory charms. He used a broken wand that backfired and made him forget everything. He's now in St. Mungo's. Professor Lupin kind of attacked my friends and I our third year and retired. Professor Moody's imposter was a good teacher, but tried to kill me and helped to bring Voldemort back. He was killed. We hated Professor Umbridge so Hermione came up with a way to have her dragged off by centaurs in the forest. Professor Dumbledore saved her, but Peeves drove her off."

"Who's Peeves?"

"He's a poltergeist. I'm surprised we haven't seen him yet this year."

The two said nothing for a few minutes. There was some tension in the air. Harry wanted to know what he was. He wanted to know what a demon was.

"Harry, is something bothering you? Maybe something I said last night before bed," Kurama said as if he had read Harry's mind.

"Well, I wanted to know what a demon was?" Harry said quietly and boldly.

"I thought as much," Kurama said as he sat at the table, "Harry, what do you know of demons already?"

"We'll I've been told that they are monsters. Creatures who can control elements and such."

"Well the second is true. The first is also in a sense. It doesn't apply to all demons."

"That's all I really know."

"Demons aren't all that different from humans. I'm a Yoko, a spirit fox. I can control plants of Human, Demon, and Spirit Worlds. I do have a demonic form, but I hope not to use it while I am here. Demons are powerful and are considered evil because one, we say that we are evil and human's are good, and two, many demons who live in the Demon World devour humans."

Harry swallowed the knot in his throat. Why was Kurama telling him this?

"Do you eat humans?"

"No, I never have. I eat all the things you do, save candy and ice cream. I'm afraid demons let go of their pride on sugar highs and act out of character. I've seen it with Hiei."

"Hiei is a demon too?"

"Yes, as is Yusuke, though Yusuke is a half-breed and I'm human in a sense."

"How so?"

Kurama stood up and walked over to the bag he had placed on the chair closest to the door. There was a long pause before he continued.

"It's a long story that I don't think I should share at this time, but I will eventually."

Harry got the feeling that it was a touchy subject so he stayed quiet. He looked back over what he had written down. He wasn't going to get very far with what he had written and Professor Snape would be sure to fail him.

"What's wrong now Harry?"

Harry looked up at Kurama who had sat down on one of the chairs behind him. He was looking down at papers in his hand.

"How did you know something was wrong when you aren't even looking at me?"

"You sighed and stopped writing. That meant you aren't paying attention to what you're doing because your thinking of something else, or you simply don't know what to write," Kurama said without looking up from the paperwork in his hand.

"I'm just having trouble with Snape's essay. I have all week to do it so I'm not too worried."

"Would you like some help?" Kurama asked finally looking up, "I can do this later."

"I'm all right. Thanks for the offer."

"OK, if you change your mind feel free to ask."

Harry turned around and looked at his essay. He wasn't going to get anywhere with it. He closed his book and put it and his parchment back in his bag. He went up to the dormitory and sat down on his bed. The day wasn't even halfway over and he was already tired. Harry layed down and fell asleep.


	5. Adjusting to a New Environment

**_The Division of Worlds  
_Chapter 5: Adjusting to a New Environment  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD**

A/N: On Harry's schedule, I forgot to include Herbology, he had double Herbology on Tuesday after double Charms

* * *

The rest of the week had been fairly uneventful. Charms had been canceled when Professor Flit wick fainted at the sight of Kuwabara, who towered over him and appeared more intimidating that Hagrid had ever been. Herbology had also been canceled due to Yusuke's use of a strange sort of 'magic' to destroy a plant, that he claimed, tried to attack him. Professor Sprout had assured him after the fact that the plant was quite harmless despite how it looked. Yusuke had made a snide remark about a 'fox boy' and a 'death plant,' but no one paid too much attention to him.

Transfigurations had been another problem in and of itself. When the throng of N.E.W.T. students entered, they found Professor McGonagall standing in front of her desk and Hiei sat behind her in a corner. His sword was resting on his shoulder, and he stared down the class when they entered. It was apparent to Harry that Hiei didn't want to be there.

"All right students, welcome to your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. course. I am pleased with your O.W.L scores and I hope to see even better scores on your N.E.W.T.'s."

At this Hermione shot her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger,"

"Professor, I was wondering, well there was a rumor going around, and I wanted to know, what can you tell us about demons."

Professor McGonagall was taken back by this question and Hiei lifted his head from to stare at her as if to say he was interested in her answer. When she realized that she couldn't argue with the class that had general interest in the subject, she sighed.

"Well, it is said that demons are very terrifying creatures that live within Demon World. It is a dark world that is separate from our own and yet parallel to it. It is not uncommon to hear of a demon passing into our world however. They masquerade as humans when they cross over to our world, of course. Many of them have special powers very unlike ones that the wizarding community can produce. They can control elements in nature much better than we ever could."

The class stared at her. For Harry, this information held a great deal of significance. If he was to understand who and what Kurama was, then he should learn all he can about demons.

"Demons are not creatures to be trifled with. They are deadly and cruel in the worst sort. If you ever come across one, I would advise you to be cautious. The older the demon, the smarter and more deadly the demon is. I do not know what interest or rumor that is being spread around on the subject, but I no longer wish to discuss this matter ever again. Now on to today's lesson."

Harry noticed that Hiei was not satisfied with her answer, but he said nothing as he put his head down. They continued on with the lesson until they were released. Harry walked out with Hermione and Ron right behind him.

"That wasn't helpful," Ron said when the subject of McGonagall's speech on demons came up.

"Actually it was. She normally isn't too worried about given us those kinds of lectures, especially when we're just curious, but she was uneasy the whole time."

"Maybe because Hiei was in the room," Harry commented.

"Why would she be worried about, Hiei?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Kurama told me that he's a demon too. It would make McGonagall uneasy to talk about demons while a demon was in the room."

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Ron asked dismayed.

"Slipped my mind I guess."

"Do you think they're all demons?" Hermione asked.

"Kurama didn't say anything about Kuwabara being a demon, but he said he and Hiei were demons and Yusuke was a half-breed. Actually, Kurama said that he was human, in a sense, but I never found out why. It was a touchy subject for him so we dropped it."

Ron and Hermione only stared at him. This was a problem. If McGonagall had been so worried about demons, then shouldn't they all be.

"Well, well if it isn't a Mudblood, Potty, and a Weasel," Draco Malfoy taunted from a nearby tree.

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do? You're nothing special."

"Neither are you. By the way, how's you're father liking his suite in Azkaban?" Harry asked knowing it would get on Malfoy's nerves.

"Why you…" Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand.

Malfoy soon regretted it. In a flash, a long blade had been pressed against his throat with Hiei at its other end.

"I would put that away if I were you or my sword might slip."

"You won't hurt me. You'd be dead the moment you did."

"Do you think you'll be the first human I've killed? I suggest you put your wand away and run off before your head comes off your body."

Harry had never seen Malfoy run so fast. He made a mumbled threat as he took off. It was then that Harry saw that Hiei had placed his sword back in its sheath and was starring at him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Hn, you're not the human Kurama described. I'll have to tell him you have a backbone. I won't do that again. You need to rely on your own strength if you hope to beat this Dark Lord of yours. I'd watch your back if I was you," Hiei said as he turned to go back.

They waited until Hiei disappeared before speaking again.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"That's the first time I've heard him say anything. I have a feeling that he's not that easy to get along with or talk to," Hermione said.

"He's not," a new voice said.

The three of them froze. They slowly turned to face Kurama.

"Hiei's not the kind of person that says much and if he does, it normally for your benefit. He has his own way of doing things and he's relied on his own strength for most of his life. Don't let what he said upset you."

"You're chummy with him," Ron commented.

Kurama laughed at this.

"I've know Hiei for a while now. You'd get used to him eventually if you spent a few years working beside him. Hiei has no remorse and does things for his own gain. He's serving time in the service of the Spirit World for past crimes as I am," Kurama said as they started walking again.

"Crimes?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly thievery, we haven't done anything too serious and as long as Hiei and I continue to serve, our records will be cleared."

"So you're doing things for your own gain too," Ron said as they all reached the Fat Lady.

"_Expecto patronum" _Kurama said as they entered the empty common room and sat down waiting for an answer to the unspoken question Ron had made with his statement.

"Yes and No," Kurama finally said, "I do this as an atonement of sorts, but also so I can find peace. I have live the past 16 years in the Human World and I've never been happier any place else. When my sentence is through, I hope that I can return to that lifestyle and put most of my past behind me."

"When is your sentence over?"

"When Koenma says he doesn't need us anymore and let's Hiei return to Demon World. We just have to serve diligently until then."

The room became silent. It was then that Harry realized something.

"Kurama, aren't you suppose to be watching over a class right now?"

"Yes, well your Divination's professor was having such a hard time with a dark omen surrounding me that she nearly had a heart attack, so I agreed to leave. Seems she did the same to Hiei on Monday and he got so angry that he split a crystal ball in half and made her run screaming from the tower."

"Now that would be a sight to see," Ron said while snickering.

"She's such a fraud," Hermione said as she pulled out her Ancient Ruins book.

"I don't know Hermione. She may seem crazy and a fraud, but I think she knows some stuff to an extent. Don't sell her short."

Hermione made a sound of disgust before fully immersing herself in her reading. Harry reflected on what Kurama had said. After all, Professor Trelawney had made two prophecies in her lifetime. One was about Wormtail reuniting with Voldermort and the other was about him and Voldermort.

"Are you Ok, Harry?" Kurama asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"All right,"

After a little while, Hermione left for class. Ron had also disappeared, but Harry had no idea where he had gone. Harry glanced over at Kurama and noticed that he was once again surrounded by paperwork.

"Why do you have all of that paperwork?" he asked.

Kurama glanced at him and then looked back down at the paper in his hand.

"My mother and my school think, I'm doing an exchange program here in London. They send me my homework so that I do not fall behind and I do it so I don't blow my cover."

Harry was a little surprised. He had never heard Kurama talk about his family. Soon he heard Kurama sigh.

"I'm sorry if I said something to upset you."

"No, it's just, when you were talking about your family, I was thinking of mine."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Professor Dumbledore told us what happen to them and to your Godfather. They must have really cared for you."

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"If it helps, I've also lost my family."

"But you said your mother was…" Harry started to say before Kurama cut him off.

"She is my human mother. My demon parents passed away as well as my human father. I do, however have a stepfather and stepbrother."

"A human mother?"

"I guess I'll tell you the story that you wanted to hear on Monday. I'm actually over 300 years old and as I've stated before, I've lived in the human world for 16 years. I was killed 16 years ago and before my spirit could be taken to Spirit World, I possessed the body of an unborn human child where I remain to this day."

"That's why you said you were human in a sense."

"Yes, but I have retained all the knowledge of my previous life. I had made plans to return to Demon World when I had strengthened my powers that had been weakened since I had taken control of a weak body. At least that was the plan until my mother did something for me that I will never forget. I had climbed on a stool to get some paint down and I fell off it. I had knocked some plates over while falling and the fragments were right below where I fell. She caught me and cut herself, all the while smiling and asking if I was all right. After that, I couldn't leave her."

They were silent for a moment. Kurama smiled and looked up at Harry.

"My mother loved me like your mother did you. And though my mother's sacrifice wasn't as meaningful as yours, it still meant a lot to me. I'll never forget it like you won't forget your mother's sacrifice for you. I can't burden my mother with the truth of who I am or what I've done. It would break her and I don't think I could bear that for her. In the end, I can't be with her, just like right now you can't be with your mother."

Harry nodded, fully understanding what Kurama was saying. They were separated from their mothers, but for different reasons. Despite all this, Harry felt that they shared a bond. Harry smiled and started to work on his essay for Snape. He felt that someone now fully understood him and that was something he wanted to hold onto for a long time.


	6. The Legendary Spirit Fox

_The Division of Worlds  
_Chapter 6: The Legendary Spirit Fox  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD

* * *

The Gryffindor six years found that they had free time on Thursday. Defense Against the Dark Arts was canceled for some strange reason. To Harry, it seemed to fit Professor Dumbledor's odd nature to cancel a class on the first day. He was enjoying the nice fall weather and just having some time to himself.

"I'm telling you Hermione, it's because he's a demon. No matter how cool he is, he's still a demon," Ron yelled.

Harry sighed, so much for having time to himself. He sat up from where he had been laying on the ground to see Ron and Hermione walking over to where he was.

"He's intelligent and is very nice. I honestly don't think he'll do us any harm. If Professor Dumbledore asked them to come then I'm fine with him being among us."

"That's just it. Dumbledore asked Spirit World to help not them. How do we know that they won't turn on us?"

"They won't," Harry said.

His two friends looked at him. Harry sighed and told them everything Kurama had said to him. When he was through, both of his friends were silent.

"I still think we can trust him. He hasn't given us reason not to," Hermione said

"That's just it Hermione, you let cute faces rule your judgment. After all look what happened with Lockhart and Krum. One tried to erase our memories and the other tried to cheat in the Triwizard Tournament," Ron replied

"I'm not the only one that thought Lockhart was good and Krum was innocent. You can't use those against me."

"Ron, I trust him. I just have this feeling that we can trust him and I haven't been wrong recently about my instincts," Harry said as he walked passed the two of them and towards the common room.

Halfway there he heard commotion on the stairwell. He looked up ahead of him to see Peeves giving a handful of first years a hard time. As he began to look for the quickest detour he heard a familiar voice defending the first years.

"Leave them alone. What have they done to you?" Kurama said stepping in front of the frightened first years.

"What do we have here? A fox is trying to scare Peevsy away, but it won't work. Not even if he's the legendary spirit fox of the demon plane it won't."

Harry held his breath. What was this about a legendary spirit fox?

"I warn you poltergeist, leave or you leave me no choice but to use my own methods to get rid of you. I can send you on to the Spirit World or do something much, much worse."

Harry's eyes widened. Kurama's voice had become deeper, sinister. This wasn't the Kurama he knew standing before him.

"The fox spirit will make true on his threat. Peevsy will take his leave for now."

At this Peeves disappeared. Harry stood rooted to where he stood on the stairs as he watched Peeves leave. He then turned back to Kurama who was staring at him. Harry saw that his eyes were gold and not their usual green and that his face was different.

"Harry…" was all Kurama got out before the young wizard had taken off down the hall.

On his way he ran into Ron and Hermione. They could see how upset Harry was and stopped him.

"Harry what's wrong."

"I think I might have been wrong about Kurama," Harry started before going into detail on the confrontation with Peeves.

"See what did I tell you!" Ron said happy to be right for once.

"What did Peeves mean by the legendary spirit fox? It doesn't make sense. I know Kurama is a demon, but why call him that," Hermione said ignoring Ron

"I don't know. All I know is that I've never seen Peeves so scared and I've never seen Kurama act that cruel towards anyone," Harry said quietly.

"Maybe we could find something out about him in the library?" Hermione said.

The two boys agreed. They all needed reassurance that they could still trust Kurama and that he wouldn't be a threat to them.

* * *

Kurama walked up one of the school towers. He needed to talk to Genkai. His demon spirit had gotten a little out of control with the school's poltergeist and worse, Harry had seen. Kurama had tried to chase him only to find him with his friends recounting the story. 

The fox demon had retreated and started for the tower where Genkai's office and sleeping quarters were. When he arrived, Genkai opened the door before he could knock. Kurama opened his mouth to ask how she knew he was there when she held up her hand to stop him.

"I could feel you coming. You must be upset to let your energy go unchecked and that is very much not like you."

"Yes, it seems that I've made a mess of things without meaning to."

"Well come in and we'll talk. Dumbledore said that the less the students should know the better."

Kurama followed her into the room and to a desk that had been provided for her. She walked behind it and sat down. Kurama sat in a chair in front of her.

"So what did you do?"

Kurama recounted the story and Harry's reaction to his behavior. Genkai listened intently to the story to try to find a way to fix the problem. When he was done they were silent for a moment.

"Well it seems to me that there's only one thing to do," Genkai said.

"And what is that Master Genkai?"

"Let's go see Professor Dumbledore and see if he can fix this."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were flipping vigorously through the various books hoping to catch a glimmer of the Legendary Spirit Fox. The hour seemed to have dragged on and between failure and Madam Pierce breathing down their necks, they decided to call it a day. 

"I don't think I could go back to the common room and have a bed in the same room as him. He might murder us in our sleep," Ron said as he lagged behind the other two.

"We'll just have to be alert and watch his actions that's all," Harry said quickly.

Hermione remained silent. For some reason she was not concerned with Kurama's sudden change in demeanor. Since she had met him, she had this feeling that he was someone to be trusted completely. She had never had that kind of feeling for anyone else and it made her feel calm. The only problem was that Harry and Ron would never believe her.

* * *

Kurama and Genkai walked up to a stone gargoyle. Kurama knew that this was where Professor Dumbledore's office was, but he didn't know how to open it. 

"Master Genkai, how…?" he started to ask when she cut him off.

"Chocolate Covered Frogs," was all she said when the gargoyle started to move to reveal a spiral staircase.

The two of them didn't say anything as they began to climb the stairs to where they reached a single door. Genkai knocked and they waited only a moment before a clear voice came from the inside.

"Enter."

They opened the door and walked in. Kurama took a few moments to survey the room. The fox demon noticed the paintings of the past headmasters as well as the many trinkets in the room. In the center of the room sat Professor Dumbledore behind his desk writing.

"I shall be with you in a moment, Master Genkai, Kurama. Please sit anywhere you like though I would highly recommend the chairs in front of my desk."

They sat down and Kurama studied the man. He knew Dumbledore was no where near the age he was, but as ancient as the spirit fox within him was, he could not help but admire the old wizard and treat him with respect. It took only a moment longer before Dumbledore finished what he was doing and looked up at them.

"My apologizes. I had to finish that letter to Minister. What can I do for the two of you?"

Kurama and Genkai looked at each other. Genkai gave him a look that said 'you got in this mess now get yourself out of it.' He sighed and turned back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I feel that I must apologize. It seems when I was threatening a Poltergeist, I scared quite a few students. One of them was Harry and now he seems to be looking into my past."

"I see. I have spoken to Koenma and he has told me of all of your pasts in case there would be a problem. It is true that you can turn into your demon form?"

Kurama and Genkai looked at each other. They were not sure where this conversation was going, but they had a bad feeling about it.

"Yes I can, sir. However, I doubt that my demon form will help. It is what got me into this mess in the first place."

"I refuse to keep anything from my students, Kurama. The more that they know about demons, the more comfortable they shall be."

"I agree with that sir, but how will my demon form help?"

"We are going to talk to our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He will have an interesting lesson set up for our sixth years tomorrow."


	7. Hagrid's Lesson

**_The Division of Worlds  
_Chapter 7: Hagrid's Lesson  
March 6, 2005  
By CCD**

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to update before I start my summer semester at college. My college is weird with two, eight-week blocks so the classes are sped up. It's going to be crazy and I may not be able to update for a while so here you go

* * *

Harry was distracted as he walked down to Hagrid's hut that day. Kurama had not showed up the night before and the dorm had seemed tense. They had gotten used to having a demon in his midst, and despite the distress in Harry and Ron, they all missed the kind demon. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't found any information on the Legendary Spirit Fox and Kurama's disappearance made them all nervous.

They made it to the hut to see that Hagrid wasn't there. They waited a few minutes before the giant came out of the forest. Harry saw that Hagrid had a huge grin on his face.

"Ol' right you lot. Get o're here and let's get goin.' Gotta great lesson today," Hagrid said as he turned back the way he came and beckoned the students to follow after him.

Harry didn't like it. When Hagrid was this happy about a creature, something bad always happened. The last thing Harry needed was for it to be him landing in a hospital wing. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. They gave him the same look as he gave them. The three of them liked Hagrid too much to say anything to him.

The troop stopped in a familiar clearing. None of the students could see any creature there. Harry felt like something or someone was watching them. He began to be afraid. What if Kurama was upset about yesterday and out to get him?

* * *

Kurama stood in a tree and looked down at the students below. He hoped that Professor Dumbledore's suggestion would work and that he could get close to Harry once again. His eyes closed and his ears twitched as he jumped from his current perch to one closer to Hagrid so that when he was introduced, he could just jump down.

He saw Hagrid stop at the base of his tree and turn to look at the students. He saw that some of them were falling slightly behind and knew that the gatekeeper wouldn't wait for them because of his excitement. Kurama wanted all the students to see him and learn not to be afraid.

"Gotta real treat fer ya today. Professor Dumbledore's given me permission to teach ya 'bout demons. Says Ministry wants ye to learn 'bout them. Now we just gotta wait fer him to come down," he heard the huge man say after he turned to face the group.

Kurama knew that was his cue to come down. He waited a moment for Neville to join the group and then he jumped down in front of the tree. The group gasped and began to back up away from him. Kurama slowly rose from his crouch and looked to see Harry stare directly at him with eyes wide.

* * *

Harry knew instantly that it was Kurama. The demon had the same piercing look that Kurama had when he was staring at Peeves. Harry noticed his golden eyes. His eyes hadn't been playing tricks on him that day. The young wizard was scared and the only other time he had felt this way was when he had face Voldermort.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron yelled as he took a few steps back.

"I believe, Ron, that you were looking for information on the Legendary Spirit Fox with Harry and Hermione and I have decided to reveal myself to you. I am highly honored that you would be interesting in finding me," at this, Kurama turned to Harry.

The two of them stared at each other. Harry couldn't believe that Kurama was standing in front of him, not hiding anything from him. It was exhilarating to be faced with something of this magnitude.

"I did not mean to make you fear me Harry. I am powerful, but I'm on your side. I was trying to get rid of that pesky poltergeist by using that power and I feel like I made a huge mistake. I must ask you if you'll forgive me."

Harry was stunned. He was expecting the fox demon to jump him, not apologizing to him for scaring him. The young wizard was so lost in thought, he didn't realize that his classmates were staring at him or that Kurama was waiting for his answer.

* * *

It was at this time that Malfoy pushed through the crowd and to the fox demon. He was going to show Potter what it was like not to be afraid. The Slytherin was finally going to outdo a Gryffindor.

"You're not dangerous at all are you demon," he said in a cocky voice as he approached with his wand out.

In truth, he wanted to get even with the demons for disgracing him the other day. After Hiei had threatened him, he had silently vowed to get even. He was going to make Kurama pay for what Hiei had done to him. As he approached, vine-like plants grew quickly out of the ground and wrapped around the boy and stripped him of his wand. Malfoy cried out in shock.

"What is this?"

Kurama turned to the class and gestured towards Malfoy.

"Some demons have the ability to control elements of nature. I can control plants and as Mr. Malfoy has discovered, I'm very hard to attack. Having this kind if control over plants not only increases my defense, but my offence as well."

At this he raised Malfoy in the air. Malfoy was hanging down by his ankle. The whole class, including Harry, was laughing. Hagrid turned a blind eye and was trying to suppress a laugh. Crabbe and Goyle were frantically looking for a way to get down. Soon the plants lowered again and dropped Malfoy a foot from the ground. The Slytherin trio was so scared that they took off towards the castle leaving the class laughing harder than they were before.

Kurama watched the class and was glad that he could make them laugh. It was refreshing to not have the large group of students not fear him. The fox demon turned and looked at Harry. The boy was thinking about accepting his apology and Kurama didn't seem to mind. It felt good to see the teenager smile.

* * *

It was only a moment when Harry realized that Kurama was looking at him. He realized that the demon was still waiting for a response to his apology. For some strange reason, Harry felt like a huge weight had lifted off of him and he didn't fear the fox demon. 

"I accept your apology, Kurama."


	8. Games: Demon Style

**_The Division of Worlds  
_Chapter 8: Games…Demon Style  
June 9, 2006  
By CCD**

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've had major writer's block on some of my stories; this one especially with the end of the real Harry Potter series. I've forgotten where I wanted to go with this story, but I'm not giving up on it by any standards. I've alsobeen insanely busy so I've tried to work on the ones that I want to work on instead of the ones that you guys want which is very bad of me, so I'm sorry. Hope it was worth the wait!

On one final note, I have a poll on my main page and I will use it to update what you guys want so please vote so I know what three stories you want updated most. Thanks!

* * *

The next week seemed to go by quickly and soon Saturday morning rolled around. Many of the teachers and students had become accustomed to the new guards and school was functioning as normal.

Harry glanced out the window of the Gryffindor tower to see it was a beautiful day outside. He smiled; glad that he could hold Quidditch trials as he had planned that day. The young wizard-in-training noticed that his comrades were still sleeping, so he quietly got dressed, grabbed his Firebolt, headed towards the commons room.

He stopped when he saw Kurama sitting in the commons room. Since Hagrid's class in the woods, Kurama was actually the most popular person in the school though his hanging around with Harry and crew was earning them glares of jealousy. It got to the point where Kurama had been keeping his distance, giving the commotion some time to die down and giving Harry and his friends some space.

* * *

Flashback

"_I realize it's my mission to look after Gryffindor, but we are gaining too much attention from your fellow students. Besides Hiei wants me to train with him and with the weather getting cooler, I doubt we'll be able to do it outside much longer."_

"_All right, but don't loose to that gothic looking midget," Ron said._

"_Oh don't worry, I am stronger than Hiei, though I wouldn't let him hear you say things like that. He doesn't care about the mission, he will kill you without a shred of remorse."_

_Ron paled considerably. Harry walked over to Kurama and pulled him aside._

"_Would he really kill us?"_

"_No, he's forbidden to take human life, but it's better that he isn't provoked. Torture can be worse than death and Hiei doesn't have to physically hurt you to torture you."_

_Harry shuttered at the thought._

"_On another note, I heard that Quidditch tryouts are coming up and I as I hear it, you are the best Seeker Gryffindor has had in a long time. It would be better if you weren't distracted."_

"_Yeah, as Captain, I've got to be able to pick the best team this year."_

"_Good luck then."_

* * *

That was the last time Harry had talked to Kurama. Upon his entry into the commons room, Kurama looked up from his own work and smiled.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?"

"I slept just fine. What do you have planned for today?"

"I'm holding the tryouts for Quidditch today."

"Ah yes, I heard from the headmaster that the first game of the season is coming up. Do you have anybody that's returning to the team?"

"Well, I have a few that I would like to see back on the team, but I would like to be fair and give everyone a chance."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Kurama turned back to his paperwork. Harry watched him for a minute debating something. He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a sigh.

"Is there something the matter, Harry?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, did you want to come watch the tryouts?"

Kurama looked up again.

"Actually, I had better not. I told you I was going to back off and if I showed up at the trials, well, I don't want things to get worse off for the rest of you."

"Well, I was asking because…well…" Harry stammered trying to come up with a good excuse.

Kurama watched the boy stammer. He could see that Harry really wanted him to come watched the tryouts, but couldn't come up with a good excuse to get the red-head there. He sighed and grinned a bit.

"I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?" he said.

"Huh?"

"As a school guard, I suppose I have an obligation to protect the students on the field. Since, I am assigned to Gryffindor, it's only natural I'll be there."

Harry was dumbfounded. He never actually expected Kurama to agree to come out to the pitch and watch the tryouts.

"Thanks Kurama,"

"It's no problem, though I would suggest you go downstairs and get some breakfast. You'll need it to be alert and in picking the best team you can."

"Right, see you later then."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry went down to the pitch. He wanted to get there early and set up. As requested, the equipment had already been placed to the side of the field ready for use. There were already some people there waiting for the tryouts to begin. They began to whisper as the young Captain approached. After a while a decent amount of people had shown up and he could start the trials.

Harry looked up in the stands to see Kurama sitting next to Hiei. Kurama was talking to the other demon who occasionally nodded, but didn't reply. Instantly he felt relieved that the other demon was there. It made it look like the two demons were there to watch over the group.

The trials went relatively smoothly. Katie Bell returned to the team as a Chaser due to her solid ability and experience. She was joined by Demelza Robbins and Ginny Weasley who had both proven themselves to be excellent players themselves.

Although Harry wished that Fred and George were still at the school, so that they could be Beaters again, he was pleased with his selection. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote both could aim well and had decent strength in their strikes to repel the bludgers. He was also happy that Ron had saved five out of five goals and solidly re-joined the team as Keeper.

"All right, trials are over. If anyone else wants to argue with me they can take it up with Professor McGonagall or if you want to continue this I'll hex you," Harry said to the arguing members of his house who had been hoping he would give them a second shot.

The captain heard a snort from behind him. He turned to see Malfoy and his goons standing at the entrance of the pitch. Malfoy had a smug look on his face.

"Perhaps you should give them another go, Potter. I bet half of them are much better than the blood traitors you placed on your team," Malfoy sneered.

"I'll stick with who I chose. Besides, three of them have been on the team before and two of them were on the team that beat Slytherin last year."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed before he stepped forward to stand in front of the trunk that held the game equipment.

"You know Potter, you need to have some more respect for a fellow Captain. I may just have to teach you a lesson."

At that moment Crabbe and Goyle took to the air on their broomsticks and Malfoy kicked over the trunk causing both bludgers to break loose and fly into the air. Panic broke out in the stands as the two airborne students began to aim the bludgers at the students on the pitch and in the stand.

"Malfoy, stop it," Harry yelled at the other team when a bludger was hit in his direction.

He braced himself for the impact of the wild ball and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked around. The bludger was on the ground split into two pieces. A green whip with thorns on it sat on the ground for a second before it was snapped and struck the other bludger causing it to fall to the ground in the same manner as the other.

Harry followed the whip to see Kurama holding the handle in his hands. The fox demon's eyes shifted from their green state to the shimmering gold of his other form.

"How…how did you do that?" Harry heard Malfoy ask, fear rising in the teen's voice making him sound weak.

"You underestimate the strength of something simple. My rose whip can't cut metal with ease, so I can assure you that cutting flesh is a much simpler task."

Kurama took a step towards the two teens causing Malfoy to step back.

"Keep away from me you freak," Malfoy said before he took off running towards the castle.

Harry looked from Malfoy's retreating figure back to his demon friend, but the red-haired teen's attention was elsewhere. Harry followed his line of sight to see Hiei dragging Crabbe and Goyle by the back of their robes, nearly choking the two lackeys. The dark-haired teen surveyed the damage and saw that many of his housemates were helping the others to the infirmary. There was damage to both the pitch and the stands that would have to be repaired before the first game.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry looked back to Kurama. The elder boy was still looking elsewhere.

"I'm a little shaken up, but fine. Thank you for stepping in when you did. If it weren't for you and Hiei, things could have been a lot worse."

"I'm sorry we didn't step in sooner. We weren't paying very good attention."

"It's all right."

The two of them stood there for a second in silence. Both were lost in their thoughts when Hiei approached them.

"Kurama, we should go. The old hag will want to know what happened here."

"Right, Harry, you should go and report what happened here to Professor McGonagall. She'll be able to relay the message to the Headmaster faster than we can."

Harry nodded and watched as the demon pair walked back to the castle. Once the pair disappeared from sight, Ron and Hermione approached him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Even though he said that, he wasn't fine. Something felt off and it had to do with his new friend. Kurama hadn't looked at him once throughout the encounter and it worried him. The young teen half-listened to Ron replay the events over and over again as the trio walked back to the castle. When they got back to their common room, Harry slipped away and went upstairs to lie down. Exhausted from the encounter, he began to fall asleep with one lingering though on his mind.

_I don't know what's wrong with Kurama, but I will find out what it is and when I do, I'll repay him back for all he's done for me._


	9. Harry's Request

**_The Division of Worlds  
_Chapter 9: Harry's Request  
June 9, 2006  
By CCD**

**A/N: Remember to vote for your top 3 favorite stories in my poll so I'll update them faster!**

* * *

Since the incident on the Quidditch field, Harry hadn't seen Kurama once and it had been over a week. It was annoying because Harry wanted to be able to talk with the fox demon. As it was, Kurama had been so cold to them, which was very unlike him. Or perhaps, it was like him. Harry didn't know anymore.

It was so bad; he couldn't concentrate on the essay he had to write for Potions. He threw it down onto the table and put his head on top of it.

"Harry," Hermione said pausing to think about what she was going to say, "You need to give him…"

"...Some time, I know. It's just hard not knowing what's wrong with him."

"Well then go and talk to him, it's better than you being distracted here, but if he tells you to back off, then that's what you should do."

With that, Harry took off out the door towards where he knew Genkai was staying. If anyone knew where Kurama was, she would. As he approached the door, he heard voices from inside.

"We still don't know anything about this dark wizard and all we're doing is babysitting some teenagers that can't control their powers at all," Yusuke said in a loud voice as if her were lecturing.

"Dimwit, shut up," Genkai snapped causing the room to go silent.

"Now, I realize that we're not in the best situation right now, but you were given a job by Koenma and you are expected to see it through to the end. We will protect these teenagers and find out some way to get to this Voldermort guy. This means that you will all stop sleeping in my office and return to your house common rooms immediately and leave me alone."

Harry quickly hid around the corner as the four men exited the office.

"Stupid old hag, she didn't even help us at all. If I hear another word from those nerdy brainiacs, I'm swear I'm gonna…"

"You can't beat up the wizards Urameshi, they'll curse us," Kuwabara said, cutting off Yusuke.

"Just because you get cursed all the time by your house, doesn't mean that I put up with what goes on in mine."

"You just have to make them fear you. Humans, even magical ones know fear," Hiei said.

"Yes, but even for some of these students, fear does not stop them. Their courage overrides the fear and they push forward, even if it's foolish. Yusuke is like that. Harry Potter and his friends also fit in that category," Kurama said.

"What about you?"

"I have hundreds of years of experience before my human life. Instead of running into things blindly, I can use my experience to calculate my next move."

"You can be reckless sometimes though. If you're rose whip hadn't cut through that bludger thing, what would have you done then?"

All Harry could hear was footsteps, before they too stopped. He listened for Kurama's response.

"I would have to find another way to stop that bludger, even if I had to put myself in front of Harry to shield him first."

"There's your sense of justice, Kurama. You're soft nature will be the death of you one day," Hiei scoffed.

Some of the footsteps continued, "Are you coming, Kurama," Kuwabara asked.

"I forgot to ask Genkai something important. Go ahead and I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry listened as the footsteps faded away into nothing. He could only hear the sound of his own breathing.

"Come on out, Harry. I know that you are around that corner."

"But, h..how did you…" Harry stuttered a bit.

"I'm a fox. My senses of motion, scent, and sound are enhanced, amongst other things. But, the real question should be what you are doing listening to peoples' conversations when you should be doing homework while you have the chance?"

"Well…I was...looking for you. I was, worried I guess."

"What were your worried about?"

"I don't know."

The red haired teen stared at the other teen. Kurama knew that Harry had a lot to worry about and that by ignoring Harry, it would cause more problems.

"Harry, I realize that you have a lot to worry about right now with Voldermort being on the loose and after you, but for the time being, you have to stop worrying about that and focus on your education."

"How can I not worry about that stuff? He's after me and I barely made it out last time I faced him. I'm not good enough to face him yet and neither of us can live as long as both of us are alive."

Kurama though about what Harry said before he responded.

"You did make it out though. You have more power than you give yourself credit for and if you focus on your education here, than you will have the power to defeat him someday."

"I don't need the power someday though. I need it now. You have some experience with fighting."

"Yes…but not with spells and magic."

"But you can still help me can't you?"

Kurama thought about it for a moment. In this world, he could only find clever ways to elude or counter the spells and fight with his demon strength. There was a chance that he could help Harry with his defenses for the battles ahead, but for right now, he was unsure as to whether it would work

"I'll think about it Harry. I need to see if it will be beneficial to you. After all, if we waste time on something that doesn't help, then what is the point of doing it in the first place, right?"

"I guess so."

"All right then, head back to the common room before you get caught being out past curfew. I really did have something else I needed to talk to Genkai about, so I'll be up in a little while."

Harry nodded and turned to go back. Kurama watched until the teen was long gone before turning to head back to Genkai's office. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Finding Answers

**The Division of Worlds – Chapter 10: **Finding Answers  
**Story Started: **March 6 2005  
**Chapter Started/Completed: **September 18, 2008/September 30, 2008  
**CCD**

**A/N:** So my computer officially died on me and I've been busy, busy, and busy! This story was number one once again, so I tried to write this as soon as possible. I also am working with changing the layout of my stories. I know that this story has been a bit slow lately, so I'm hoping that the plot will pick back up again. I hope you enjoy!

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! (For the three stories you want updated the most that is. Check out my poll on my Bio page!) This story was number one again! Keep it up!

* * *

The sun began to rise over Hogwarts castle causing the sun to shine on the fresh layer of snow on the ground. Christmas time was around the corner and the students were preparing for their exams and making plans to return home for the winter.

A red haired teen sat on the branches of one of the trees in the courtyard watching the school wake up. He pulled his robes closer around himself and readjusted his scarf to keep himself warm. He knew that he was expected in the dungeon later on to watch the NEWT Potions class. Professor Snape had reluctantly allowed him back into the class, and Kurama had assured the Slytherin head that he would not do anything like he had the first day.

He walked down the stairs and entered the classroom. Professor Snape sat behind his desk. There was a mutual understanding between the two and for the most part, they ignored each other's presence. Kurama placed his bag on the floor next to his chair in the corner and proceeded to take off his scarf. He settled in his chair as Snape rose and went to open the door to allow the students in.

Green eyes watched as Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down at their table and set up their stuff. Memory of his last serious talk with Harry was fresh in his mind. He did want to help the boy, but he wasn't sure what he could do to accomplish what they both wanted. It frustrated him to no end.

The problem is that Voldermort was an unknown factor in all of this. There wasn't a lot of information on his past. As it was, his name was taboo in the wizarding world and so what little that was know about him and his activities before he "lost" to baby Harry, couldn't be confirmed by any solid source. With her abundant spare time, Genkai had been researching it for some time now, but even she kept hitting road blocks at every lead she got.

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts when Professor Snape slammed his book on the table Harry and his friends shared. He had missed what had started the altercation, but from the look of it, the Slytherin head was fuming.

"Detention Potter! I expect to see you Saturday night in my office. You may all leave," Snape turned and looked directly at him, "I mean you as well, Mr. Minamino."

Kurama allowed himself to smirk as Snape turned to head back to his desk and prepare for his next class. Snape dismissed him every day with Harry's class. He gathered his things and walked out to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for him. It was becoming a routine for the four of them. The young wizards didn't have another class, so they would return to the Gryffindor common room to hang out and work on homework.

"Why did you provoke Professor Snape, Harry? You knew that was going to happen," Hermione said.

"I don't know why you always ask that, Hermione. He's just going to do it anyway," Ron replied before Harry could say anything.

"Snape has had it out for us since we got here. I might as well do something to really deserve it," Harry said.

"It still isn't right," Hermione said, "Don't you agree, Kurama?"

The red-haired demon glanced at the sole female in the group. She always wanted his opinion and in some cases, he really didn't want to give it. Kurama had seen it before with his fellow classmates in Japan. It wasn't a fun place to be, but at least he knew how to handle it.

"I don't know if I really agree. I'm kind of mixed when it comes to Professor Snape."

"What do you mean," Hermione asked with disappointment in her voice.

"I've lived for over a thousand years and I've seen resentment like that before. I don't know why he singles out Harry…"

"…Because he and my father didn't get along," Harry cut him off.

"…That and he was a death eater and anyone who followed You-Know-Who is crazy," Ron added.

Kurama took a second to take in that information. He filed it away to check out later before continuing.

"Let me put this in another way, I know that the three of you haven't forgotten what I did on the first day with the poison antidote potion."

They nodded confirming that they remembered.

"I proved to Snape that I cannot be bullied. I proved that I know equally as much as he does. Right now, he holds a grudge against Harry, and I don't really care the reasons why, but until Harry proves that he is an equal to Snape, this will go on. Because of that, I cannot say who was in the right and who was in the wrong when they do what they do, but I believe that you should go your own way regardless of the consequences. That way there are fewer regrets. After all, even if you should become equals, the two of you probably wouldn't admit it."

They had reached the portrait outside of the common room. Ron muttered the password and the quartet entered the room to find it empty, which was uncommon with the winter weather.

"And what does that have to do with him provoking Snape?" Ron asked.

"It actually has everything to do with it. Harry has to make himself known to Snape and he has to fight to be an equal. He may not be going about it in the best way, but it's better than not doing anything at all."

Kurama took off his gloves and rubbed his still cold hands before holding them towards the fireplace to try to warm them up. He glanced over his story to see Hermione's small smile and Ron's clearly unhappy expression. Harry's back disappeared as he went up the stairs to the 6th year boy's bedroom.

He returned a moment later with a few other textbooks and the two wizards and witch began to work on their coursework. The young apparition smiled before he went upstairs for his own coursework. His school in Japan thought he was studying abroad, but he was still going to be enrolled in the school. He sent his coursework to his mother who turned it into the school every week. Kurama had been lucky that she hadn't noticed that his mail was being carried by an owl or his mother would say something in her letters to him. In her last letter, she did say something about the strange mailman with what looked like a pacifier in his mouth; that of course, made him smile.

He opened his trunk to grab one of his school books, when he noticed the envelope on his bed. The red-head looked up and approached it carefully in case it was one of the usual pranks from another house, namely from Malfoy and his gang. Written in small, elegant handwriting was 'Mr. Minamino.' Kurama didn't recognize it, but deeming it safe, he picked it up and opened it.

_Mr. Minamino,_

_I understand that you and Miss Genkai are looking into the past of Lord Voldermort. I would be delighted to help you out, but only if this is kept between the two of us. Please come by my office next Monday at 8 PM. I look forward to seeing you then._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: I like Acid Pops._

Kurama was in awe over the letter. He had noticed by sitting in the Headmaster's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, that nothing escaped Dumbledore. The man was very brilliant and at the same time, utterly confusing.

"Hey Kurama, what are you doing? We're waiting on you downstairs."

The red-haired teen froze. He hadn't heard Hermione come up the stairs or open the bedroom door. Recovering quickly, he slid the letter into the book in his hand and stood.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I got caught up re-reading the last letter my mother sent me. I'll be downstairs to join you in a moment."

The brunet teen nodded and turned to go back down the stairs. He pulled the letter back out and placed it at the bottom of his trunk and gathered his books, he returned downstairs and the quartet began to work on their work.

* * *

"Hey fox boy, get your butt out here before I rip this portrait off the wall, shoot the door down, and come in there and drag you out myself!"

The quartet as well as many other Gryffindors glanced at the back of the door that held the Fat Lady. Some gave the door dirty looks. Kurama sighed. Typical Yusuke…

"Well, I better go see what he wants. I may or may not be back," Kurama said with a smirk.

He rose and pushed open the door to the Gryffindor common room to hear a smack and a curse. He frowned and walked around the door to see Yusuke there holding his nose. Blood was coming out between the Spirit Detective's fingers.

"Damn it Kurama, why did you do that?"

"Why were you behind the door?"

"I was about to go through with my threat."

Kurama sighed and grabbed Yusuke by the arm.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

* * *

Kuwabara's laughter rang throughout the infirmary. Yusuke sulked as the bandages around his nose were forcing him to breathe through his mouth. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had stepped out of the infirmary which left Kurama to patch Yusuke up. They had run into Kuwabara and Hiei on their way and the bigger teen hadn't stopped laughing since he was told what happened.

"Why don't you shut up?" Yusuke said in a distorted voice, though it was drowned out by the laughter.

"Fool, don't you know when to stop laughing like a hyena and listen," Genkai's voice called out from the doorway.

Kuwabara froze and choked down his laughter. Though he would have insulted Hiei for making a similar comment, Genkai was a human and could hurt him, badly.

"Dimwit, what did you do?" she asked turning to Yusuke now.

"I didn't do anything you old hag, Kurama slammed a door open in my face."

"Ok, I really don't want to know any more," Genkai replied before turning to Kurama, "Have you found any information, yet."

Kurama paused, he knew Dumbledore wanted him to not tell anyone about their meeting on Monday, but couldn't he trust his team.

"No, I've run into nothing but dead ends and no one is willing to talk about him, with the exception of Harry Potter and his friends and they don't know much. They were infants when Voldermort last reigned in terror."

"I see," the old mentor said.

Kurama turned his head away. He looked at each of his comrades and thought about his options. He couldn't trust all of them with what he knew. Yusuke and Kuwabara would try to handle it in a noisy, obnoxious way. Hiei wouldn't care, so there was no reason to tell him anyway. Genkai would probably insist on doing this as a team, though it wouldn't be in their best interest.

He was just going to have to do this on his own…


End file.
